lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Pessimis
|age = +10,000 years |birthday = NA |debut = Life of Heroes 2 |alignment = Evil |role = Mastermind of the Roland's Kingdom takeover, Guardian of Negative Chaos Energy (previously) |home = Nightmare Realm (currently) |species = mix of a Mobian Hedgehog and a Mobian Chameleon (physically), Modian Echidna (original form) |gender = Male |height = 3' 3" |weight = 73 lb. |weapon = Negative Chaos Energy |transformations = New Moon Nightmare | family = Opti (twin sister) ______________________ | allies = Mephiles the Dark, Morrigan, Eclipse the Night Terror, Crescent the Hedgehog, Hazard (Biolizard) (formerly), Kinesis Triplets, Void (formerly) ______________________ | enemies = Sia Sapphire, Noah, Shadow the Hedgehog, Luna Moonstone, Lumina Flowlight, Forcejewels, Alfa the Wizard, Q-Pid, Pinky | nicknames = the original New Moon Nightmare |status = Alive(?) }} - Tikal Pessimis is the "being" that is inside of Espio the Chameleon in the form of negative Chaos Energy. So far Pessimis has not phisically appeared in the RP, but was mentioned after Espio was diagnosted by Tikal that Pessimis was inside Espio. History 10,000 years ago, Pessimis was chosen to be the guardian of negative Chaos Energy. But he soon wanted to use this new power to shape the universe into eternal darkness. Pessimis is also the original New Moon Nightmare and used the form to help succed his plan. However, he was stoped and turned into pure negative Chaos Energy and was sealed inside a Black Chaos Emerald as punishment for his actions. However, the black Chaos Emerald he was ealed in was founded and used to help with the creation of Project: Moonstone. Still as a body of Chaos Energy, he was transfered out of the emerald and in the projest's body and stayed inside her for 50 years. However, each time Espio and Luna kissed, Pessimis slowly bit-by-bit transfered himself into Espio's body. After Luna's sacrifice and temporary death in the Void, the rest of Pessimis joined the parts od him that were in Espio's body. Pessimis is currently fully together inside Espio's body. Appearances In physical form, he would look more simalar to Espio then to Luna, despite being inside Luna's body longer. He would have Espio's chameleon head shape, horn, and spines on the back. As for Luna's part, he has hedgehog ears, tail, and skin-tone arms. But his scales would be black and his horn and spines would be a blood red. Also, he has a cresent moon symbol on his chest area, and it's also colored blood red. In clothing wise, the majarity looks like Espio's equipment, but has a prime color of dark midnight blue. Pessimis also has eyes that match the color of the Master Emerald. Trivia *Pessimis' name comes from the word "Pessimism", witch really means either wanting to see bad or worst aspects to all things, or doctrine that all things become evil, both witch describe Pessimis' personality perfectly. *Pessimis has a twin sister who was chosed to be the guardian of positive Chaos Energy. However his sister has now been mentioned or part of the RP yet. *Pessimis is actually the reason why thouse who he is inside can turn into New Moon Nightmare. Being negative Chaos Energy himself can connect to the seven black Chaos Emeralds (when provided) and have the person transform into th form, even if it's agenst the host's will. *But the reason why the form does not hurt thouse closest to the host is because of his relationship with his twin sister. Truth is he truely loves his sister. And since Pessimis sees what his host is seeing thought their heart, Pessimis can mistaken his host's close one as his sister. Gallery Espio to Pessimis4.PNG|A full body appearance of Pessimis Espio to Pessimis3.PNG|Angry Pessimis Espio to Pessimis.PNG Espio to Pessimis2.PNG|Irritated Pessimis Es to Pes.PNG|Pessimis' older design Pessimis 2015.PNG Category:Villains Category:Chameleons Category:Males Category:SierraSia Category:Ghosts Category:P Category:Characters Category:Hedgehogs Category:RAFA